The Fight Is Not Over
いは わらない|Tatakai Wa Owaranai}} is an extra chapter in Volume 17. The book was published on August 4, 2015. Overview The members of the Aobajohsai team reflects after their loss to Karasuno. Oikawa and Iwaizumi agrees that even though they may be part of different teams, they still consider each other the best of partners. Plot The Aobajohsai High vs. Karasuno High match ends with the latter winning 2-1. On the bleachers, one of the third years, Yuda Kaneo, tearfully watches while only being able to say "shit" after their lost. However, as the regulars gloomily exit the gym, he stops them. With heavy tears, he tries to console them by telling them that they are the best and that they are still the winners. Two other third years, Shido Heisuke and Sawauchi Motomu, tries to hold him down. Oikawa and Hanamaki regrettably comment that seeing Yuda actually calmed them down and diffused any tension in the air. Some time later the entire team — except for Kunimi and Kyōtani — are eating at a ramen restaurant. Oikawa asks for seconds while Matsukawa consoles Kindaichi who has been sobbing while eating his food. After their meal, the third years and the rest of the team part ways. Watari and someone else notes that the third years are unexpectedly cheerful considering that they just played their last high school game. Kindaichi corrects them and says that they are only cheerful now because once they're back home, with no one else besides them, they will invariably break down and cry. Meanwhile, Oikawa is unable to hide his frustration, as evident by him having uttered "shit" 53 times. He admits that he's frustrated because he wanted his current team — them — to be the one that goes to nationals. Iwaizumi is also visibly upset. Yuda tells him to cheer up, for his wrinkles are showing. Oikawa then adds that everyone, from Daichi to Kageyama to Asahi and to Kindaichi, gave 120% of what they could at the last exchange. It just so happened that Karasuno gave a bit more. He then adds that Iwaizumi perfectly hit his toss in the last part of the second set, and that he should give himself some credit for it.Chapter 137, Pages 8-9 Iwaizumi goes silent but then rebuts that it should be more reason to be frustrated. He and Oikawa then start arguing about who is more frustrated. Instead of going home, the third years instinctively ends up walking towards their school gym. They then decide to play a game, but with only seven third-years, they are unable to do so properly. After their practice match, Oikawa gets everyone's attention so that he can tell them something. Hanamaki tries to stop him, reasoning that saying anything now will only erase the good atmosphere among the third years. Oikawa tells him to shut up. He then says in a loud and passionate way, "Thank you for these three years!!!" No longer able to hide their feelings, all seven of them — Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Yuda, Heisuke, and Motomu — cry, for they know that they just played their last high school game. By nighttime, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking home together. Amidst the silence, Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, "You're the partner that I can boast. You are a really amazing setter. Even if our team may be different, that will never change. But when we fight, I will defeat you." Oikawa, left speechless by Iwaizumi's sudden honesty, can only reply, "As you wish." The two then reminisce about their time together. They then lift up their hands, look at each other in the eye, and as they have always done since becoming a team, they bump their fists. Somewhere, the first and second years also try to deal with their lost. A frustrated Yahaba is taking a bath at home. No longer able to control his emotions, he inevitably screams but is then shown with a determined look. Watari watches a recording of their matches against Karasuno and Date Tech High. Kunimi plays with a volleyball in his room. Kyōtani returns to the public gym, and starts practicing wildly. Finally, Kindaichi goes out for a run. All of them are looking forward to their next match. After all, the fight isn't over yet. Debut *Yuda Kaneo *Shido Heisuke *Sawauchi Motomu Appearances *Issei Matsukawa *Kentarō Kyōtani *Tōru Oikawa *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Takahiro Hanamaki *Shinji Watari *Hajime Iwaizumi *Shigeru Yahaba *Akira Kunimi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 17 Category:Special Chapter Category:Media